


no love like tough love

by quasoos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasoos/pseuds/quasoos
Summary: Gigil (Filipino) - The urge to pinch or squeeze something that is unbearably cutein which kyungsoo is a difficult little thing, luhan’s a helicopter parent and chanyeol doesnotlike jongin. not one bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Credits to the original artist of the artwork that went with this piece: [yoya](http://watermelonicepop.tumblr.com/). It was an honor getting the privilege to write a story for such a wonderful piece of art and hopefully this story is now slightly less terrible and more worthy of this awesome picture. 

“Luhan, I think it’s _actually_ time to go now,” Minseok puts a hand on his husband’s shoulder and motions to the door with his other in the hopes that his husband will finally, finally leave the daycare.

Luhan nods to acknowledge his husband’s words, but doesn’t move. He’s been loitering by the front desk for a good twenty minutes now, and every time Minseok thinks he may have finally convinced Luhan to leave, his husband finds another reason to stay longer. Their son Kyungsoo, in the mean time, has been standing with the daycare aide, eyes flitting around at all the colorful pictures and paintings on the walls. He occasionally waddles away to look at something, only to come back a few moments later when he loses interest. 

Surprisingly, the aide continues to be understanding and kind, despite having to answer all of Luhan’s exasperating questions, most of which are just the same question that’s been reworded differently. The man continues to smile brightly and responds to Luhan thoughtfully, as if he hadn’t just said the _same_ thing five minutes before. That alone earns a level of respect in itself, as far as Minseok is concerned. 

 

\--

The aide appears to be in his early twenties, and while he is technically old enough to be competent at childcare, Luhan doesn’t trust him. Luhan remembers being twenty-something (it wasn’t _that_ long ago), and he knows what a twenty year old cares about--and the safety and well being of someone’s child is not usually on that list. 

Luhan glances over at his husband, who is staring at his watch and slowly inching closer and closer to the door. Minseok probably thinks that he has finally convinced Luhan to leave, but Luhan’s not ready to leave just yet. 

“Oh you know what, I think there was just _one_ more thing I forgot to tell them about Soo’s allergies,” Luhan suddenly announces, and he ignores the drawn sigh his husband lets out.

The man behind the desk still manages to must up yet another smile and kindly says, “ Like I was saying earlier, I believe we have all of Kyungsoo’s files up to date, so we will definitely be able to take care of him in the most appropriate way. Rest assured Mr. Kim,” the man’s smile softens a bit before he adds, “I know it’s scary to be leaving your baby behind with a bunch of strangers, but I’m going to have to ask you to trust us--trust me. I love working with kids more than anything and I promise to take care of Kyungsoo like he is my own. Your son is in good hands.” The man maintains direct eye contact with Luhan as he says it, and though the man has probably been saying this since the very beginning, there’s something about the sincerity of his words that seem to get through to Luhan this time. It almost takes away some of the apprehension that had been settling in the pit of his stomach since they first decided it was time to start leaving Kyungsoo in the care of others. That, and Luhan knows he’s been enough of a nuisance at this point and that it’s probably time to leave, before they actually decided to kick him out for real. 

Luhan doesn’t respond to the aide right away, blinking a few times as if he is still processing the other’s words, before finally turning to his husband. 

“Alright, do you have anything you want to ask honey?”

Minseok shakes his head and hopefully looks between his husband and the door. Luhan rolls his eyes, then turning around to pick Kyungsoo up. Kyungsoo, who was previously in the midst of staring at a pot of vibrant rainbow flowers on the reception desk, squirms in his arms in an attempt to get out of his grasp. 

He coos at his son, bouncing him a few times, then planting a sloppy kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek before setting him back down. Kyungsoo wrinkles his cheek and vigorously at the wet spot Luhan left with the back of his hand. 

Minseok follows quickly after Luhan, bending over to give his son a kiss that leaves an equally large wet spot on the opposite cheek. Kyungsoo glares at his dad, not that Minseok notices as he beings guiding Luhan toward the exit. 

“Thanks for being so understanding, uh, Chanyeol was it?” Minseok asks absent-mindedly as he focuses on trying to get out of the building. 

“Yup, I’m Park Chanyeol. It was no problem Mr. Kim, I understand where your husband is coming from,” Chanyeol responds, coming from around the desk to escort them toward the front doors.

Minseok smiles gratefully, thanks him once again for everything, and continues to lead Luhan toward the door. Luhan turns around and waves at his son. Something flashes in his eyes then; a look so intently fixed on his son, that he looks ready to bound over and snatch his child. Thankfully, Minseok already has him out the door before he can actually do anything. 

\--

The crazies- er lovely couple was finally, finally gone and Chanyeol couldn’t be happier. He had mid-morning break coming up, and if they had stayed any longer, they were bound to cut into it, and that would have just been on so many levels of wrong. Besides that, and Chanyeol was on his last straw with the blonde one. There was only so many times he could assure someone that he was capable of doing his job before the urge to hurt something (or someone) became plausible. 

And now, with a moment to collect his thoughts, Chanyeol finally has the chance to actually look at the daycare’s newest edition. With such adorably large eyes that are a beautiful shade of brown, and puffy pink lips that look angelic against his porcelain skin, it wasn’t hard to see why his parents were so reluctant to leave him behind. But by far, the most noticeable thing about the boy are his big round cheeks that give Chanyeol the inexplicable urge to pinch and pull. The toddler was precious, like one of the ones you would see in a diaper commercial or on the toilet paper packages, right next to the puppies and clouds. 

“Hi there little guy. I’m Chanyeol, and I’m going to be taking care of you all right? I hope we get along,” Chanyeol greets, voice going up a couple octaves out of habit—working at a daycare for three years does that to you. 

The little boy wordlessly stares at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol can’t help but think that makes him even cuter.

“Aw, are you shy? Don’t be shy. We are all very friendly here. Especially me though, I’m the friendliest. Your name is Kyungsoo, right? Should I call you that or do you want to go by Soo instead?”

Kyungsoo remains quiet, but after a long minute, his mouth turns up slightly and he reaches toward Chanyeol with his tiny little hand and—

Slaps him in the face as hard as he can.

\--

 

 _Ugh_. Chanyeol rubs at the spot on the back of his head where Kyungsoo has chucked yet another alphabet block at him.

Chanyeol tries not to glare at the toddler as he puts the block back into the pile, but it’s really hard not to when he swears there is an indent starting to form in the back of his head from all the things that Kyungsoo has thrown at him in the past two months.

The toddler had started throwing things at Chanyeol from the day they first met, but Chanyeol had assumed it was because Kyungsoo was just shy. He thought it would only get better from then on, but in recent weeks, the number of toys has increased to the point where Chanyeol is starting to think Kyungsoo might not have plans of being a pro baseball player, and that maybe, possibly, perhaps… it’s because the boy doesn’t like him.

But that’s a thought makes Chanyeol’s stomach turn unpleasantly. There might not be much Chanyeol is good at in the world, but being liked by others is one thing Chanyeol knew he would always be good at.

Kyungsoo must just be one of those children that needs time to warm up to others and Chanyeol is assuming that’s just what he will have to do: wait for Kyungsoo to open up to him.

“Alright Kyungsoo, do you know what time it is?” Chanyeol says brightly as he sits down next to the boy. Kyungsoo stops fidgeting with the blocks for a brief second so that he can look over at Chanyeol. He stares at the aide with those wide, innocent eyes that had Chanyeol enamored when they had first met. The same eyes that had Chanyeol convinced he wasn’t the stubborn little beast that he is.  Chanyeol keeps the smile plastered on his face, because he knows how a warm face and gentle coaxing usually works, even with the difficult kids. “It’s snack time. I know it’s not your favorite thing, but we have animal crackers today. Maybe you can even sit with Tao. I know you like Tao.”  Kyungsoo blinks once at his words, before reaching for the closest thing—which happens to be a plastic police car—and chucks it at the aide. Chanyeol just barely manages to dodge it, the toy just grazing the side of his face.

Chanyeol’s eye twitches, but he maintains his cool. He sets aside the car and calmly says, “Now Kyungsoo, that’s wasn’t very nice. Remember what I have been telling you. It’s not ok to throw things at people. What do you say when you do something that’s not nice?”

The toddler looks ready to say the word, but then he turns balls his small hand into a fist and punches Chanyeol on the arm.

“Ow,” Chanyeol says, hand flying up to rub at his upper arm. The punch actually hurt a lot (especially coming from a four year old), and Chanyeol’s pretty sure that’s going to leave a mark. If Kyungsoo wasn’t considering pro baseball, he should definitely consider boxing.

\---

Chanyeol has always thought himself to be a rather patient person. He also thinks it one of the main reasons why he makes such a kick ass daycare aide, because not only was he cool, fun and mega awesome, but he was also super patient too. What would piss your average Joe off, Chanyeol would bat his eyes at. It took a lot to get under his skin, especially when it came to kids.

\--

Chanyeol’s patience is starting to wear thin. He has been Kyungsoo’s dartboard, punching bag, throw toy—you name it, Kyungsoo, has probably attempted it. And while it had been fine the first hundred times it happened, it was starting to grow old. He was beginning to look like a leopard with all the bruises he had covering his arms.

 

 

“Ok,” Chanyeol grits out as he dodges yet another unidentified flying object Kyungsoo sends in his direction. His resolve to stay calm is slipping away faster and faster.

Really, in retrospect, it would be so embarrassing to blow up at a four year old but Chanyeol has _seriously_ had enough of this—Chanyeol reaches down to grab Kyungsoo’s hand, ready to _drag_ Kyungsoo over to the snack table, when a voice suddenly cuts in, causing Chanyeol to drop the boy’s hand.

“Kyungsoo, don’t you think a snack sounds wonderful right now?”  A man, who appears to be about the same age as Chanyeol, walks through the archway to the play area. He’s almost as tall as Chanyeol, and with his nicely tousled hair and lean frame, he could almost pass for a model. If Chanyeol hadn’t been so infuriated with a four year at the moment, he might have been able to appreciate the man’s attractiveness.

Kyungsoo, who is already holding something new in his hand to chuck at Chanyeol, suddenly stops when he hears the new voice. He glances over to see the man walking toward them and suddenly he stands up. He waddles over to the doorway and stops just as he gets to the man’s legs. He wraps his arms around the bottom of one of them and then peers up.

The man smiles, clearly amused by the little boy’s actions. “Snack time?” He asks again, gesturing to the other room where the other kids are being herded as well.                 

And then Kyungsoo smiles back.

Actually Chanyeol isn’t sure what is happening at first, considering he has never really seen Kyungsoo smile (with the exception of when he slapped Chanyeol the first day they met.) Not with his parents, not with Tao, and most importantly, never with Chanyeol. So seeing the corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth turn up ever so slightly and his eyes scrunch together is kind of disconcerting.

The man laughs when Kyungsoo lets go of his leg and reaches out with his arms to indicate he wants to be picked up.  “I’ll take that a yes then?”

He scoops Kyungsoo up and turns to Chanyeol who is still sitting on the ground with his mouth kind of hanging open and his pride kind of trampled on.

“Hi uh, I haven’t seen you before, so I guess you don’t know who I am. I’m Kim Jongin, the replacement for Kris. It’s nice to meet you.” The man sheepishly begins, and he looks ready to hold out his hand to introduce himself until he realizes he’s holding a toddler. He gives a slight bow instead.

Kim Jongin seems friendly enough and he hasn’t exactly done anything wrong, but for some inexplicable reason, Chanyeol can’t seem to bring himself to give the other a sincere smile.

“Ah right. I’m Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol stands and gives a small nod of his own.

The three of them start walking toward the tables where the other kids are all eating. Jongin sets Kyungsoo down and Kyungsoo hobbles over to where two other boys are playing with their crackers.

“So, how long have you been working here?” Jongin asks conversationally, facing Chanyeol after he was sure that Kyungsoo is sitting and someone has gotten him crackers.

Chanyeol really doesn’t want to talk to this guy, but he can’t just ignore someone that is clearly addressing him.

“I’ve been here for about three years now, but it feels a lot longer,” Chanyeol says truthfully—despite not wanting to even talk to him—because really, it does feel like he has been working here since high school, when in fact, he had only started working there his freshman year of college.

Jongin nods thoughtfully, as if he is actually processing Chanyeol’s words carefully. It annoys Chanyeol. He was obviously pretending to care about Chanyeol has to say.

Chanyeol hates people like that.

“Ah, three years is still a really long time. Are you going to school too?” Jongin asks, glancing over to check on Kyungsoo before he returns his full attention back to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hates that question.

“Not anymore. I dropped out my junior year,” Chanyeol say casually, giving a shrug to indicate that it’s not really a big deal.

\--

But really, it’s actually something that still bothers him a lot. Nothing hurts more than hearing that trickle of hope in his parent’s voice when they ask him if he’s thought about going back to school. Thinking about how, maybe, he could have finished school and taken over the family business, still weighs him down, even now, two years after he had dropped out.

\--

“College wasn’t really my thing,” Chanyeol adds when he sees the curious look on Jongin’s face.

“I understand. College isn’t for everyone,” Jongin says softly.

 He continues, “I’m going to school right now though. I’m majoring in child development actually. I really want to do something with kids in the future, I’m just not sure what yet. I was thinking about teaching in elementary schools, but working in a daycare will have to do for now. Until I graduate next in two years that is.”

Chanyeol narrows his eyes. He doesn’t recall asking Jongin for his life story.

\--

Truthfully, Chanyeol is kind of envious of the way Jongin is so sure of what he wants. It’s becoming hard to remember the last time he wanted something badly enough. He also can’t help but regret not having studied something like that back when he still had the motivation to try, because he thought he might actually be able to do _something_.

\--

When Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, Jongin begins to fidget somewhat nervously. “Uh, sorry about butting in earlier but it seemed like you were having a tough time with Kyungsoo. I know how difficult Kyungsoo can be. It just takes some time to learn the best way to handle him. He’ll warm up to you eventually.”

The words grate at Chanyeol’s nerves. He doesn’t need a newbie telling him something he already knows.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” Chanyeol says curtly. “Anyways, since you seem have everything under control here, I’ll go check up on the kids outside.” With that, Chanyeol kind of, sort of, storms off.

 

\--

“Chanyeol, there’s someone on the phone for you.” The receptionist at the front desk puts a hand over the receiver and mouths, “It’s you-know-who.”

Chanyeol sighs deeply and walks over to take the phone from her. It’s time for the daily Kyungsoo report.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before launching into his best customer service voice. “Hello? Oh, hey there Mr. Lu. How are you? Calling to check up Kyungsoo? No, he didn’t sleep more than thirty minutes today, I promise. We made sure it was exactly thirty on the dot. Yes sir. I also made sure to sneak in some extra crackers during snack time today. I know you think he’s been looking a little frail lately, but I assure you, we will keep him nice and strong.”

Chanyeol entertains Luhan for another twenty minutes, because he would have been stuck on clean up duty in the toy room otherwise, and when he finally manages to get rid of the concerned dad, he looks up to see Jongin kind of pacing around in front of him.

Chanyeol clears his throat loudly and Jongin jumps a little.

“Hey,  I, uh,  didn’t mean to bother you, but I just wanted to talk to you about Kyungsoo."

As usual, Chanyeol would really rather not talk to Jongin, but since it’s related to Kyungsoo, he supposes he should probably listen to what he has to say.

\--

That’s not true. Chanyeol actually really likes talking to Jongin. Even if it’s not really talking, because Chanyeol only answers half or Jongin’s questions and when he does answer them, they aren’t always the nicest answers. Regardless, Jongin’s easygoing humor and goofy smiles are a nice touch to Chanyeol’s shabby afternoons when he’s stuck on clean up duty, or when he has to deal with a difficult child.

\--

“Is something wrong with Kyungsoo?”

Jongin frowns and chews on his lower lip for a minute, as though he’s thinking over exactly what he is going to say. Finally he says, “I think something is bothering Kyungsoo. But I’m not sure what. Have you noticed anything different in the way he’s been acting recently?”

Chanyeol stops to think about to think about how Kyungsoo has been the past week or so. On Monday he bit his left arm. On Tuesday he threw some Jenga blocks at his neck. On Wednesday he kicked him in the shin. It’s Thursday now and Kyungsoo hasn’t done anything yet, but it’s only half way through the day, so anything could still happen.

“No, he’s been pretty much the same as usual.” Evil.

Jongin hums after hearing this, clearly brooding over his words. “I just don’t know what it is. Something seems off with him. He doesn’t seem as…active? I’m not sure how to describe it. You know when you can just tell something is off? I can just tell, something isn’t right.”

No, Chanyeol hasn’t gotten any of those vibes from Kyungsoo. But maybe that’s because the toddler still can’t sit in the same vicinity as Chanyeol without attempting to hurt him in some way.

“I can watch him a little closer, but other than that I think he’s ok,” Chanyeol comments somewhat dismissively. Jongin shakes his head in disagreement.

“I’m telling you, I feel it right here.” Jongin taps his chest.

“Look. He’s fine, ok?” Chanyeol sighs. Whatever Jongin thinks he's feeling, it's probably just heartburn. Kyungsoo is _fine_.

Chanyeol has been working at the daycare for four years. He can usually tell when something is wrong with one of the kids, and then Jongin just comes along and suddenly he thinks he’s the child expert. Chanyeol doesn’t like it, not one bit.

Chanyeol doesn’t like Jongin.

Jongin looks a little upset at Chanyeol’s curtness, but he doesn’t directly address it. “Ok, thanks anyways. I’m just worried, you know?”

“Yup.” Chanyeol doesn’t make much of an effort to say bye to Jongin, instead just turning to leave.

“Hey, uh, Chanyeol,” Jongin calls out suddenly, causing Chanyeol to sigh again, before he turns around and tries his best not to look _too_ annoyed.

“Yes, Jongin?”

“Have I done something wrong to offend you? Or did I say something? Cause it seems like you don’t like me very much,” Jongin asks sincerely, and the pinched expression on Jongin’s face almost has Chanyeol feeling kind of bad. Jongin fidgets in place, playing with his sleeve and looking down at the ground.

But…Chanyeol doesn’t like Jongin. He has his reasons, and they are all very valid reasons. He may not be able to list them off the top of his head, but he just knows he doesn’t like Jongin.

“No, you haven’t done anything wrong. Or at least, it’s nothing you can fix,” Chanyeol mumbles, and without looking back at Jongin’s face, he leaves the room.

\--

“Minseok, I told you sending our baby to a daycare was a terrible idea. _I knew it_. I told you, I told you, I told you. Do you see this!?”

Minseok looks up from his laptop for a brief second to see his husband storm through the  door with Kyungsoo hanging off one hip and his gym bag hanging off his other. Minseok pushes up his specs, which are falling half way off his nose, and picks up his mug of half finished coffee to go set it by the sink.

“What are you talking about?” Minseok asks tiredly, dumping the contents of his mug and reaching for a sponge to clean it.

“Why are you not freaking out!? Do you not care about your son?” Luhan rants, setting Kyungsoo down in his booster seat. He drops his duffle bag and places his hand on his hip, waiting for his husband to finally give him his full attention.

Minseok sighs, setting the sponge down. He pinches the bridge of his nose and finally turns to look at his husband. It’s been a long week, and he can tell, it’s just about to get longer.

“You know I care about our son. I’m just not going to be a helicopter parent like you, Lu,” Minseok says bluntly. “I think you go a little overboard with him sometimes.”

Luhan’s mouth drops at the accusation and Minseok knows he’s going to regret his words when Luhan starts to step closer to him.

“Excuse you, I thought we _both_ agreed that I’m just a _proactive_ parent,” Luhan says, tone clipped and eyes accusing.

“Honey, there is a different between being proactive and being crazy,” Minseok responds half jokingly, half seriously. He really should watch what he says but these 50-hour weeks were really starting to get to him.

“Are you trying to say I’m crazy?” Luhan demands snappily, and Minseok can practically see his husband’s hackles rising.

This is that touchy subject Minseok tries to avoid, but it inevitably gets brought up more often than he would like.

“No, you aren’t crazy darling, I just think sometimes you take things a little too far. Maybe we should talk about what’s ok, and what’s a little overboard?”

“Minseok, our baby had to go to the hospital today. The _hospital_ ,” Luhan repeats for emphasis. Luhan knows he has finally gotten his husband’s attention when he hears the mug that Minseok had picked back up, rattle in the sink.

“He went to the hospital!?” Minseok just about shouts, rushing over to Kyungsoo so he can frantically look his son over.

“Yes, see for yourself,” Luhan announces, shoving Kyungsoo’s pointer finger in Minseok’s face.

There, right at the tip of his left index finger, is a line of stitches.

“Oh god, Luhan you scared the crap out of me. You made it seem like he had lost a finger, not cut it,” Minseok breathes in relief, resting his head on the table.

“He might as well have! Just think, it’s a few stitches on his finger today, and then he looses a finger next week, and then before we know it we lose our son!” Luhan rambles hysterically, chest beginning to heave at the idea.

 Minseok can see that Luhan is starting to get worked up for real now, and he quickly walks over to his husband and begins to massage his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down, before he has a panic attack. He’s been doing so well recently.

\--

_“They will ruin a child. Turn them into one of their own."_

_“Gays aren’t fit to be parents...it’s just not right...”_

 

These were things Luhan had grown up hearing, and before they had only bothered him a little. After all, it didn’t really apply to him, not when he was busy just trying to get through school. But when it came to time to actually adopt a child of his own, an overwhelming anxiety overtook him. It was hard enough trying to deal with being gay, but trying to be a gay parent would just be…too much. He couldn’t do it.

\--

“Babe, it’s ok, Let’s just calm down,” Minseok sighs, rubbing his hands in a circular motion to soothe the other.

“I’m sorry. You know why I’m acting this way,” Luhan closes his eyes and tries to get his breathing under control.

“Yes, I do,” Minseok replies, somewhat guiltily.

After a few minutes, Luhan seems to be back to normal. Luhan stands up to give his husband a peck on the cheek before he turns all his attention back to Kyungsoo.

 “Our baby has been through a lot today. Our poor little Soo,” Luhan circles Kyungsoo into a tight cocoon, and plants a sloppy kiss on his forehead. “I’m sorry you had to go through that pain baby.”

“How did it happen exactly?” Minseok asks as Luhan starts to shuffle through his duffle bag for something.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask that Chanyeol fellow,” Luhan stops shuffling through the bag to hiss.

“You mean you didn’t ask?” Minseok asks in disbelief, returning back to the sink to finish his dishes.

“Well, I didn’t get the chance. When I went to go get Kyungsoo, he wasn’t there.  Besides, I was too busy trying to make sure my baby was alright,” Luhan pouts at Kyungsoo, who is busy drawing on the table with a permanent marker.

“Hopefully he can tell us what happened to Kyungsoo?” Minseok wonders aloud. He reaches over and grabs the sharpie from Kyungsoo’s hand and places it on the opposite side of the table from him. Kyungsoo glares at Minseok and attempts to get out of his booster seat to grab it back.

“Well, aren’t you going to go in tomorrow with me and find out anyways?” Luhan questions expectantly, finally done shuffling through his bag.  He sets down a container of cheerios in front of the toddler and hands the sharpie back to him when Minseok isn’t looking.

“Of course I am,” Minseok’s voice rises nervously, and he reaches over to grab the sharpie from Kyungsoo again, but he stops when Luhan glares at him.

“Good. That’s what I wanted to hear. Now, what does my baby want for dinner tonight?”

 

\--

“Kyungsoo, do you know what time it is now?”

Kyungsoo rips the blue playdoh in front of him in half.

 “If you guess arts and crafts time, then you guessed right!” Chanyeol announces enthusiastically without waiting for Kyungsoo to respond.

The toddler ignores him, aggressively smashing his playdoh on the table with both his fists.

Chanyeol sighs. Why does he even bother anymore?

“Alright, put the playdoh away now Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo continues to ignore him, and he flattens the playdoh back out and sticks the lid to the playdoh container in it.

“Kyungsoo, seriously, it’s time to put the playdoh away,” Chanyeol sighs again, ready to reach over and confiscate the playdoh from him.

Recently, Kyungsoo has become even more difficult to deal with. Sure, the hitting and throwing has stopped, which is in fact something Chanyeol has found strange, but Kyungsoo has also become less transparent. Before, Kyungsoo would at least acknowledge Chanyeol’s words with his violence and throwingm so he could kind of tell what Kyungsoo was feeling, but now it’s like Chanyeol’s talking to a wall. Half the time Chanyeol wonders if the boy even knows he’s there.

\--

Chanyeol can’t believe it, but he almost, kind of wishes the toddler would go back to hurting him. At least then, he knew Kyungsoo was aware of him existing.

\--

Kyungsoo still hasn’t stopped rolling the playdoh around, so Chanyeol finally reaches over and grabs it from him.

Chanyeol is stuffing the playdoh back in its proper container when he hears it.

It’s a strange sound, almost like a sniffling. But that’s not possible, Kyungsoo never cries when Chanyeol takes things away from him. Sure, he gets angry and throws a tantrum, but crying? Never.

Sure enough however, Chanyeol looks down to see two, big fat tears trailing down Kyungsoo’s chubby cheeks and it’s simultaneously the most disturbing and sad thing Chanyeol has ever seen.

It’s sad because Chanyeol is so used to seeing Kyungsoo’s blank little face, and on the rare occasion, a smile (though most of the time it’s when he’s with Jongin), but never has he seen Kyungsoo upset like this.

It’s disturbing because Chanyeol is the one who made him cry and Chanyeol pretty much feels like the worst person in the world right now.

“Kyungsoo, I-I’m sorry? Here you can have the playdoh back if you want,” Chanyeol stammers, setting the container down in front of him.

Kyungsoo just cries harder when he sees the container.

“Please don’t cry! What’s wrong Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol blubbers. He’s never actually had this problem before, or at least, Chanyeol usually has an idea of what is wrong. This is the first time he’s been a loss like this.

“N-no one likes Kyungsoo. Not even C-chanyeolie,” Kyungsoo hiccups, rubbing furiously at his tear filled eyes.

Chanyeol can feel his mouth drop open in surprise. Was he that obvious about his annoyance with Kyungsoo that even the toddler knew? More embarrassingly, Chanyeol hadn’t even been able to tell that was something was wrong.

Now that Chanyeol really thinks about it though, Jongin had mentioned, something had been off with the boy, but Chanyeol had chosen to ignore the other…because…because…well, for no real reason other than the fact that Kyungsoo liked Jongin and not him.

Heat colors Chanyeol’s cheeks as he shakes his head and bends over to look the boy in the eyes. “That’s not true. I like you. I just don’t like it when you hit me, or bite me or throw things at me. It’s not very nice. But, there are plenty of people that like Kyungsoo. Jongin likes Kyungsoo. Sehun likes Kyungsoo.  Tao likes Kyungsoo too,” Chanyeol says soothingly.

“No! Taozi and Sehunnie both don’t like Kyungsoo. They don’t want to play with Kyungsoo, so Kyungsoo plays alone now,” Kyungsoo wails sadly, and Chanyeol really doesn’t know what to do.

“That’s not true Kyungsoo. Look who came to play with you right now?”

\--

Chanyeol has never been happier to hear Jongin’s voice in his life.

\--

Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turn to see Jongin walk into the room, with Tao and Sehun trailing after. The two toddlers seem a little sheepish, and they both quickly todder over to Kyungsoo when they see him crying.

“Why are you sad Soo?” Tao wonders curiously, rubbing at his friend’s cheek for him.

“Tao and Sehun are sorry they were mean to you Soo. Tao and Sehun didn’t like it when you hit them. But if you promise not to hit them, they will play with Soo,” Sehun explains as he wipes off Kyungsoo’s other cheek.

“Kyungsoo’s sorry he hit his friends. He promises not to do it anymore,” Kyungsoo mumbles in response. He looks at Jongin after he says it, and Jongin gives him two thumbs up. The two toddlers nod in approval upon hearing Kyungsoo’s promise.

“Alright, how about a hug to make it all better fellas?” Jongin suggests. Tao and Sehun both wrap their arms around Kyungsoo at the same time, sandwiching him in-between them.

Jongin smiles brightly and points to the table in the other room.

“Good job boys. Now, isn’t it time for arts and crafts?”

The three walk off together, arms linked, leaving Chanyeol alone with Jongin.

\--

Chanyeol remembers the upset expression on Jongin's face when he was mean to him last time, and something kind of sinks in his gut. It’s probably just the realization that he has kind of been a jerk to the new aide, and really, he might as well get this over with because even though he didn’t want to admit it, he sort of owes Jongin an apology.

\--

“Hey, Jongin. Uhm,” Chanyeol begins, voice wavering slightly. He hates apologizing, but he knows that he owes Jongin that much.

“Yes?” Jongin smiles softly, the same one he always seems to offer when something seems difficult.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. For being mean to you,” Chanyeol mumbles. His ears color red; he realizes he no better than the toddlers.

“It’s ok. I’m sure you had a reason for it,” Jongin nods understandingly, and he’s beginning to walk toward the other room when Chanyeol suddenly blurts, “It’s because it’s the only thing I’m good at. And you took it from me. I didn’t like that.”

Jongin stops walking and returns his attention to Chanyeol, now curiously waiting for him to elaborate.

“I was never very good at school. My parents wanted me to go for business, and even though I tried, I was never any good at it. All the classes, and the math and stuff, it was so boring. It was so hard too. I hated it. The only thing, I was ever really good at, was working with kids and people.. I like people and people always like me.I like making people smile, and I love making kids laugh. Even the most difficult of people like me eventually. The same thing goes with children. So then Kyungsoo came along, and it seemed like he was never going to listen to me or like me, and all of a sudden you show up and he likes you. I just felt like I failed the only thing I’m supposedly good at. So. Sorry,” Chanyeol finishes awkwardly.

Jongin breaks into an amused grin a few moments later. “Oh, Chanyeol. Don’t you know? Kyungsoo has always liked you. He just has a peculiar way of showing it. Hitting you was _is_ his way showing he likes you.”

Chanyeol’s not sure if he believes that.

“But he never hit you to show you he likes you,” Chanyeol says with a pout.

Jongin laughs again, a nice tinkle. “Yes, but I also didn’t talk to him in a voice four octaves higher than normal. You sound like you’re possessed when you talk like that by the way. Kyungsoo likes to be talked to like he’s an equal. Not that I blame him. Have you seen the way his dad talks to him? It’s kind of unbearable.”

“Oh. That’s good to know,” Chanyeol blushes.  He feels childish for being so jealous now.

“If it helps any, I like you a lot more than Kyungsoo, and I don’t hit you to show it,” Jongin mumbles quietly, glancing down at his worn Converse as he says it. It’s kind of adorable and Chanyeol gets that same inexplicable urge to pinch Jongin’s rosy cheeks. And maybe kiss them too.

Chanyeol flushes a bright red at the thought.

“That’s good to know.  Well, I’m happy to hear Kyungsoo likes me, but I don’t suppose Kyungsoo likes coffee yet, so maybe you could go in his place some time? Since you like me too,” Chanyeol suggests offhandenly, also staring at Jongin’s Converse.

“I guess I’ll have to. Don’t want you to have to get coffee alone,” Jongin chuckles and he’s pretty much the same embarrassing shade as Chanyeol. They both look up from his shoes at the same time and their eyes meet each other, causing them to flush even more.

“Awesome.”

The two of them are smiling dopily at each other when suddenly they hear a wail from the arts and crafts table. Jongin runs over to the far end and Chanyeol rushes over to the other end.

Chanyeol is greeted with the sight of Sehun crying. Chanyeol’s eyes follow where Sehun’s got his hand pointed and he’s trying to figure out why Tao’s about to cry too. He understands why a minute later, when he glances down at Kyungsoo’s index finger and blood is pouring out of a two-inch gash.

“Oh lord,” Jongin says when finally joins Chanyeol.

“Oh lord indeed. We probably should have paid better attention…” Chanyeol closes his eyes, feeling rather stupid; what a dumb mistake. It was so amateur...it was because he was distracted by Jongin...

Chanyeol blushes again.

“Chanyeol. It’s ok. Accidents happen. Besides, we aren’t the only aides that work here. What were the other aides doing?” Jongin points out and Chanyeol nods in agreement after looking around and not seeing Junmyeon or Yixing standing nearby.

 

“Well, this doesn’t look like something that a band aid can heal. I’ll take Kyungsoo to the hospital and you get to explain to his parents what happened,” Chanyeol decides quickly (there is no way he is going to deal with explaining this to Luhan), picking Kyungsoo up and carrying him away before Jongin can get any words in.

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

\--

“Welcome to PlayTime, how may- Oh, hey there Minseok. Here to check up on Kyungsoo again?”

Minseok flinches upon hearing Junmyeon, the owner of PlayTime, greet him.

“Oh, hi. Uh, we’re actually here to see Chanyeol so if you need us we’ll be over here. Bye!” Minseok grabs Luhan by the arm and quickly drags him away.

Luhan turns to his husband after curiously glancing back in Junmyeon’s direction. “Did you know him honey?”

“Uh, you could say that,” Minseok says, finally letting go of Luhan’s arm when he’s dragged him half way down a random hall.

“Wait, what did he mean by check up on Kyungsoo ‘again’?”

“I’m not exactly sure what he meant either honey. Let’s just go find Chanyeol,” Minseok dismisses the question as quickly as possible.

“What was he talking about,” Luhan questions suspiciously.  He has his hand on his hip again, and Minseok can tell, the hackles are about to go back up.

“I wouldn’t worry about it honey,” Minseok replies nervously, ready to pull his husband down another hall. It’s too late though, Luhan’s already charging awa. Minseok follows after, but by the time he catches up with his husband he’s already talking to Junmyeon.

“Oh? So Minseok’s been coming in at lunch everyday since Kyungsoo’s started coming here to check up on him. Hmm, that almost sounds kind of, over bearing. Crazy even,” Luhan clarifies, looking pointedly at his husband as he says it.

“Yea, uh, hey Minseok,” Junmyeon stops when he sees Minseok come up behind Luhan. “Does your husband not know about you coming in everyday?”

Minseok facepalms, and shakes his head. .

“Oh. Hm. This is awkward. Well, if it helps any, Luhan calls everyday to check up on Kyungsoo,” Suho adds unnecessarily. Even the receptionist is shaking her head at Junmyeon now.

“Aha! See I told you you were crazy!”

“Yes, but you like to act like you aren’t, when you are clearly just as crazy as me! I mean you drive all the way from work just to check on him!” Luhan bites back, “No wonder you are tired all the time these days!”

\--

Luhan should have known Minseok was just as overbearing as him. After all, they were married for a _reason_.  
                  
\--

”If you ask me, you both are kind of crazy?” Junmyeon cuts in unhelpfully. The two of them both turn to glare at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon shuts up after that.

\--

“Say bye to your friends sweetie,” Luhan tells his son, pointing at the two little boys waving at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo waves back before he begins crawling up to his car seat. Luhan laughs as he watches his son struggle to get up; only four years old and already an independent little thing. After a few more failed attempts, Luhan places Kyungsoo in his car seat and buckles him in.

“You know what, we may both be crazy, but we’re just doing it because we want to be the best parents possible,” Minseok comments once he pulls out of the driveway of the daycare. He glances at his son in the review mirror and it’s hard not to smile when he catches the sight of Kyungsoo already beginning to nod off. Luhan sees it too and feels a smile of his own creeping its way onto his own lips.

“We made a promise to show the world that a gay couple can raise a child the same, if not better than a straight couple, and if the world has to think we’re crazy in the process of doing so, then so be it,” Luhan proudly announces. He grabs Minseok’s free hand in his  hooks and places his head on his shoulder, sighing contently.

“Hey, careful, I’m trying to drive!"

\--

It had taken Minseok a long time to finally get to where he is today.

It had taken infinite amounts of courage to come out to his parents and friends in high school. It had taken copious amounts of courage to even consider asking the cute blonde that frequented the same coffee shop as him, let alone ask him to marry him.  
And just like those other things, it had taken an incredible amount of courage to consider adopting a child.

Luhan may never have known this, and maybe he never will, but Minseok had felt that same bout of anxiety that his husband had.

Adoption just didn’t seem like a good idea. Everything seemed to be telling him not to do it… _everyone_ seemed to be telling them it wasn’t a good idea…

But now, four years later, it’s moments like this, with his family in the car that he realizes that he couldn’t have made a better decision.

He has a beautiful husband, a beautiful child and crazy or not, this was his family, and he wouldn’t change a thing about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [original author's note]: This was something I wrote back in August for SNCJ reverse BB, and honestly the final draft that I submitted was not something I was proud of because I honest to god wrote that 5.9k in 5 hours. 1k=1hour not good, not good at all. So now, months later, I present to you the revised version, and I am a lot happier with this version. This whole editing process has taken almost 4 hours and it has helped me remember how much I miss writing. If college wasn’t so much work [insert gross sobbing] I would definitely think about doing more.


End file.
